


Suppressed

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire x Alex, Established Relationship, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, cheek kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Claire x Alex and "Forehead/Cheek Kisses."</p><p>Claire is having a nightmare and Alex provides as much comfort as she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suppressed

Alex gasped and stumbled to a startled halt as the door beside her clicked open. Her heart rate pulsed to a more manageable level as Jody stepped out, eyes squinted in drowsy confusion. Alex huffed out a breath, jerking her head in the direction she was heading.

“Go back to sleep, I got her,” Alex whispered.

Jody raised her brows and nodded drearily, turning to head back inside her room. Alex watched for a split second before she jumped at another muffled cry and she surged into a jog toward the source. The door was thankfully ajar when she arrived and Alex quickly shoved her weight into it, falling into fresh darkness. Her eyes flickered frantically around the room before landing on the writhing and whimpering body on the bed.

“Claire!” Alex breathed, quickly clearing room and climbing into the bed, taking care to mind Claire’s flailing limbs. “Claire, c’mon. Wake up, it’s just a dream!”

A stifled, keening sob punched from Claire’s convulsing chest, cutting through the air with heartwrenching clarity. Alex swallowed hard and quickly placed herself in a safe zone; Claire’s reflexes were unpredictable at the best of times, even more so after a nightmare.

“Claire, Claire, come on,” Alex whispered, gently running a palm down Claire’s arm and shaking the other girl. “Come on, wake up, you’re alright.”

Claire sucked in a sudden breath and gasped, “Dad!”

And then Claire was surging up and throwing her arms out with a furious cry, attempting to blindly fight off an invisible enemy. But Alex had been prepared for that and rapidly snapped her hands forward to curl around Claire’s wrists, pinning them down on the mattress. Alex jerked with every fearful jolt given by Claire, clenching her jaw tight at the strangled sobs pouring out of Claire.

“Claire, it’s okay, it’s me,” Alex soothed, smiling lightly as she noticed Claire’s struggles weakening as the other girl gradually come into awareness. “There you go. It’s just me. I’m right here.”

Following Beesome, Claire and Alex had settled into a much more civil relationship than what they had had before. Over time, that civil relationship found Claire and Alex working past their differences and growing closer and closer, and it transformed into…

Well, they hadn’t placed a name to it. It was just something good. Some _really_ good that neither of them wanted to part from.

Alex slowly and carefully released one of Claire’s wrists to reach up into blonde hair, stroking back the fringe as Claire’s ragged breathing calmed down, her bloodshot and streaming eyes locked on Alex. Alex’s smile softened even further and she wordlessly prompted Claire to scoot over. Claire obeyed with stiff motions, lips pursed together into a thin white line. Alex exhaled deeply as she laid down next to Claire, replacing her fingers in Claire’s blonde hair.

“Wanna talk about it?” she murmured.

Claire blinked, a fresh tear slipped down her face and into the pillow. She wiped furiously at it with her free hand, sniffing.

“Just my dad,” she confessed shortly. “It’s nothing.”

Alex smiled sadly. “Claire…”

“I just—“ Claire cut in, her jaw setting. “I just miss him. That’s all.”

Alex sighed but nodded, shifting forward.

“Okay,” she muttered, her breath gracing Claire’s forehead as she chastely pressed her lips there. She could feel Claire trembling under her touch, and Alex wrapped her arm comfortingly around Claire’s waist, pulling her even closer. “Okay.”

Alex pretended not to notice the trail of new tears warming her lips as she kissed Claire’s cheek.


End file.
